fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
PoSI Item Crafting
This is a guide to the special extended inventory items available to Persons of Some Importance. Most of these must be crafted from components which are expensive and sometimes difficult to obtain. The first section of the guide lists the items along with their components and effects; the second lists the best ways to acquire those components. If you're reading this with a mobile device like a cellphone, please click here for the text-only version! Affiliation Business. Pleasure. (Note: You must choose between owning a Salon or an Orphanage; you cannot have both! However; you may have all the other affiliations at the same time, although only one can be equipped.) (Persuasive +2, Bizarre +1, Respectable +2) * * * 3 * 10 * 10 * 5 * 5 * * * * * 3 * 3 * 3 * 1 * * * * * (Watchful +1, Respectable +4) * * * * * * (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2) Preparation: * Final Step: * * (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) Preparation: * * * OR you could substitute the above requirements with one of the following (you do not lose the copy): * * * * * Final Step: * 10 * (Persuasive +1, Watchful +1) Preparation: * **(This is the civilian's toll fee you pay each time you move to Doubt Street. Once you become a baron of the press, you can enter the area free of charge.) * * * Final Steps (your choice of candidates for each department): *Arts - Either one of: ** 1 ** *Letters - Either one of: ** ** *Photography - Either one of: ** ** *Palace Insider - Either one of: ** 3 ** *Society Gossip - Either one of: ** 6 ** *(You do not lose these "ingredients" if you opt to use them!) Publication Storyline: * (Note: Every time you wish to publish, a contraption is needed to start the printing presses. Though if you're content with owning a newspaper that never publishes anything, you won't need to sacrifice your contraptions!) Transport Lie back and enjoy the ride. ...Unless you're atop a velocipede. Then pedal like blazes! * * (Bizarre +2) * * * (Respectable +2) * * * OR you could substitute the above requirements with the following items: * * * 10 * Renown-based Vehicles * (Persuasive +8) ** unlocked with Renown: Society 40 Fate-Locked Vehicles * (Persuasive +2, Respectable +3) * (Dreaded +2) * (Shadowy +2, Dreaded +2, Respectable +2) * (Dangerous+4, Bizarre +3) * (Shadowy +2) * (Dangerous +3, Dreaded +1) Home Comfort Bring bling to your home. (Dangerous +3) * (Watchful +3) You can either fight for your distant relative's case of books in court: Your legal case is a luck challenge. Every time you battle in court and lose, you lose s. * * OR you could assemble an esoteric collection of your research from Embarking on a Voyage of Scientific Discovery 4: * * * Renown-based Home Comforts: * (Dangerous +4) ** unlocked with 25 * (Watchful+8) ** unlocked with 40 * (Shadowy+8) ** unlocked with 40 * (Dangerous+8) ** unlocked with 40 * (Persuasive+8) ** unlocked with 40 Professions Players choosing the profession Midnighter will get the (Watchful +9, Shadowy +9, Dreaded +1). Seasonal events A lot of fate-locked Home Comforts are available during some of the annual seasonal events, namely during Christmas (historical) Christmas and the Election (historical) Election. See the Home Comforts-page for a complete list. Fate-locked stories The following fate-locked stories can also give Home Comforts as a reward: * Mysteries of the Foreign Office (Story) Mysteries of the Foreign Office * The Bones of London (Story) The Bones of London * The Ceremony (Story) The Ceremony Ship Your zee-faring vessel leads you to fascinating new lands and their unique stories. By the decree of the Masters, you may only own one ship, but you're able to sell one and buy another at any time. The first steps are the same for each ship: * * * * * * *Either one of: ** ** , and 10 These are only required for your very first ship. Parting with a ship to buy a different one only incurrs the direct cost of the ship of your choice. The costs for each ship are listed beneath their names as follows: * Preparation: * * * OR you could substitute the above requirements with the following item: * Final Step (This is a Dangerous challenge. If you lose, you spend .): * * (Bizarre +1) Preparation: *a or 3 Final Step: * * * (Respectable +2) Preparation: * or 3 Final Step: * Nodule of Deep Amber x 5000 (unlocks the option) This is a triple challenge. You must succeed at all the challenges to claim the yacht: Persuasive, Watchful, and luck. If you lose, you forfeit the following items: * * * * If you win, the yacht is yours but you must surrender the following items: * * * Spouse Marriage bestows the Committed quality. You may only bond yourself to one spouse a time. You can divorce them as you please and wed another, but the divorce process is quite costly. (Watchful +1) Preparation: Step 1. A variety of ways to woo her. (You need 14 CP i.e. 5 successes as all give 3 CP. Option 2 is an automatic success, all others have main stat challenges associated.): # # # # # Step 2. (Use one choice to progress!): * * OR * 5 * OR * * * * Step 3. * * * Final Step: * * (Persuasive +1) Preparation: Step 1. A variety of ways to woo him. (You need 14 CP i.e. 5 successes as all give 3 CP. Option 4 is an automatic success, all others have main stat challenges associated.): # # # # , , Step 2. (Use one choice to progress!): * * OR * * * OR * Step 3. * * Final Step: * * Fate-Locked Companions (Bizarre +3) (Watchful +1, Persuasive +1) (Watchful +1, Persuasive +1) (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) Club You may only choose one club. After becoming a member, you shall be able to leave your current club and join the other club if you wish. (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) * 10 * * * (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2, Bizarre +2) * * * Lodgings The 4-card Premises at the Bazaar lodgings has two options for purchase: spending tons of grindable items at Penstock's Land Agency or using certain cards which also give some items in addition to the key. * (Penstock's Land Agency) OR (Buy a Brass Embassy Guest Room from your Infernal friends) * * * * 20 * 1 *GIVES , * (Penstock's Land Agency) OR (Buy a permanent reservation at the Royal Bethlehem Hotel, requires 5) * *GIVES , , * (Penstock's Land Agency) OR (Your just due, requires being a PoSI) * *GIVES and ) Components Searching out a Missing Woman (SoaMW), Doing Business in Wilmot's End (DBiWE) and Fighting a War of Assassins (FaWoA) are grindable storylines that take 11 actions to produce 1 CP of Dramatic Tension, assuming no failures. At Dramatic Tension 2 (3 CP) you may choose to cash in and get items for FaWoA. For the other two grinds you need another cycle. This means you can grind the corresponding items with 34 actions in FaWoA, or 44 in the other two. There is no point in raising Dramatic Tension beyond 3 CP. Also, it doesn't matter where the tension is from. This means you can use FaWoA for grinding Dramatic Tension, and cash it in with a different storyline. Handy if you have some skills you're better in than others, since the storylines use different skills. The cost aquiring these components varies. Items are reasonable ($) to obtain if they can be upgraded along their category line, if their components' value is close to their sell price or if the can be reliably grinded at about 1 Echo/action. Expensive ($$$) Items do not have a reliable source and are, well, expensive to craft. Medium ($$) means that while grinding is still cheaper than crafting, it must be done rather inefficiently at less then 0.5 Echo/action (down to 0.14 E/A for Whirring Contraptions). The sell prices of these items are pretty arbitrary but this classification gives a hint at what to pick or hold onto if there are choices available (cf. weekly rewards and the rainbow options) Category:Guides Category:Affiliation Category:Transport Category:Home Comfort Category:Ship Category:Spouse Category:Club Category:Lodgings